The number of applications used in mobile devices, in particular mobile phones, increases more and more. Thus, the way of communication carried out by mobile phones changes. For example Near Field Communication (NFC) is being adopted by mobile phones for various applications like smart posters, ticketing, payments etc. ETSI (European Telecommunication Standards Institute) for example is specifying a Host Controller Interface and Single Wire Protocol standard for interaction of a UICC (universal integrated circuit card), for example a SIM card, host with a NFC device (NFC chip in the mobile phone). This standard may also be adopted for the interaction of the mobile host (host processor of the mobile terminal) with the NFC device.
In such a NFC enabled device typically there are one or more Secure Elements (Secure Storage for storing transaction related information). A SIM (subscriber identity module) Card or UICC is also such a Secure Element and there could be other forms like Secure Element in a removable SDIO (secure digital input output) memory card or a Contact less Secure Element (embedded or integrated with a NFC integrated circuit (IC)). Typically a SIM or SDIO Card Memory has a contact interface to the mobile host processor. This may be used for various operations such as configuration, downloading applications and retrieving status information to the Secure Elements, irrespective of whether the device is NFC enabled or not, governed by protocols like ISO 7816. Commonly mobile phones need to establish a connection between the NFC device and a host as well as between the UICC and the host.